Potentials
by TheStrangestFemale
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke discuss potential suitors for their daughter.


**Potentials**

 **SasuSaku Month 2015 Day 1  
** **Prompt:** Matchmaker **  
** **A/N:** Finally uploading something on this account after like 50 years. Better late than never, and what better way to start than with the beginning of SasuSaku Month 2015. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sakura could hear the light sound of kunais landing into the wooden targets out back in the yard from the kitchen. Sarada had invited her teammates over so they could train together for the afternoon. Looking out the window she could see the young shinobi hard at work, or at least two out of the three. Boruto had seemed to have gotten bored with the target practice and started to goof off with the weapons. Sarada, ever the serious one, at least when it came to training, went over to scold him, when he grabbed her wrists and swung her around, causing her to lose her balance and fall down. Mitsuki leaned over to give her a hand up while Boruto pointed and laughed at the scene, earning him a scroll to the face courtesy of the young Uchiha. The other two shinobi had their turn to laugh at their blonde teammate falling over. Sitting up and looking up at his teammates, they all started to laugh in unison. Sakura smiled and let out a small sigh.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke called from kitchen table.

Turning to face her husband, she shook her head. "Nothing. Just looking at them, training and living life so freely, reminds of the good old days. Everything was so much simpler then, you know?" He let out an "hn" in reply as she sat down opposite of him. "Sarada seems really close with both of them. I'm glad that they're all friends." Sasuke nodded continued to sip his tea. "I wonder if she would ever start dating either of them."

The unexpected comment caught Sasuke off guard, causing him to choke on his tea a bit. "No, absolutely not," he said sternly.

"Oh come on. You don't ever wonder who Sarada would end up with?"

"No."

"Yeah sure," Sakura looked at him playfully. "I think both Boruto and Mitsuki would be acceptable candidates for our daughter to date." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "What? They're all already close so that takes away having to build a relationship from scratch. Plus I think both might have some feelings for her."

"You're looking into it too much."

"I'm serious. Boruto does the whole "teasing to cover up the fact that I actually like you" thing, and Mitsuki is so polite with her and acts like a gentleman whenever she's around. One of them is bound to like her."

"Just because the Dobe's kid acts dumb around her doesn't mean that he likes her. He acts dumb around everyone. He's Dobe's kid after all. And politeness doesn't equal attraction. If it did it would mean you'd be interested in Lee since you've been politely turning down his advances for years, and I would have to beat some sense into him for still trying to advance on my wife."

"Hey! Lee doesn't even act like that around me anymore." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and continued to drink his tea. A moment of silence settled between them. "Well what about Shikadai? He and Sarada spend quite a lot of time together playing shogi."

"Playing a game means nothing. I play along with Dobe's game that he makes a decent Hokage." Sakura reached over to smack his arm lightly.

"Yeah, I guess they do much else together other than play shogi. There's Inojin. I know for a fact he's interested in her since he's always giving her gifts and telling her compliments."

"And I know for a fact Sarada's not interested in my replacement's kid, or else she wouldn't reject all of his gifts and compliments."

"You're still bitter about the whole replacement thing?" Sasuke scoffed at the absurdity of her question. "Oh, there's Lee's student. He seems to admire Sarada a lot, kind of how Lee was with me."

"If her being half of you tells me anything, she wouldn't even consider Lee's mini-me." Sakura shot him a him an inquisitive look.

"How do you figure?"

Sasuke got up from the table to put his cup in the sink. "If you didn't go for Lee, Sarada probably won't either. She got so much from, she probably got her taste in men from you as well."

Sakura turned towards him. Even though his back was to her, he could feel her smirking at him. "Oh yeah? And what exactly is her taste in men?"

"Someone smart, capable, and willing to protect those he cares about at all costs."

"Don't forget someone who would try and ignore those he cares about for years before actually acknowledging their feelings."

"Haha, very funny." He turns to face her fully. "But seriously Sakura, stop trying to play matchmaker with our daughter. She'll to that point when she's ready.

"You're just trying to play "protective Papa" and prevent her from dating for as long as possible."

"Am I wrong to do so? I am her Papa after all," he says as he walks towards her with a sort of defiance in his steps.

Standing from her chair with the same sort of defiance, she retorts at him, "No you aren't. And I'm not wrong as her Mama to want her to find someone to be as happy with as I am with you." Stopping inches in front her, Sasuke smirks and slings him arm around her waist. "I still think all of them have potential to be with Sarada. Especially Boruto and Inojin. It's kind of fitting if one of them ends up with her. We'd be related to each of our best friends that way."

Leaning in even closer so that his mouth is next to her ear, he speaks in a hushed tone, his breath tickling her ear. "Like I said before, Replacement's kid isn't getting anywhere near my daughter."

"Sai's kid isn't that bad."

He pulled away from her slightly. "If anyone is worthy of Sarada, it's Dobe's kid."

"Oh really?" she smiled at him. "You seem pretty partial Boruto. I'd say you even like him, at least over everyone else."

"Of course I do. After all," he leans in for a quick, but passionate kiss, before pulling away and smirking at her, "he is my student."


End file.
